


Can I have this dance?

by indiscreetlove



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prom, really I just saw this canon nagito on tiktok and I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlove/pseuds/indiscreetlove
Summary: What if nothing got wrong, everything was okay? No corruption, no dispair. Only this? Their school years at Hope's Academy finally got to an end, much to their sadness. They would miss each other, and that's why they needed that prom.orNagito asks Hajime to dance, even though they're both awkward teenagers who don't know what being in love is like.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Can I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost, I'm sorry if there's any errors. I did the best as I could.  
> second, this was inspired after astraweeb's video on tiktok, aka canon Nagito. ARE YOU HAPPY?!?!!?!?!?!
> 
> also, if you have tiktok, consider following astraweeb's there. The content is *chef kiss*, and canon Nagito I swear.  
> Also my tiktok is discreetlove, please consider following me too.  
> I hope you'll like it, please enjoy.

There were many things that Hajime found himself worried about, but, right now, it was the freaking _tie_ that wouldn't stay in place. He didn't want his mom to come in and do it for him, no, that's too silly. He was that nervous because his date was Chiaki - it made his chest flutter with happiness when she said yes -, and that's why he had to try and do this on his own. 

Hope Peak's academy prom was today, this very night and he was early, he didn't want to leave Chiaki hanging since he was the one who was going to catch her up. This tie, though- 

It was kinda funny, in a way. Hope Peak still had it's segregation, that system they used to keep talented students from the ordinary ones - which angered a lot of people -, but, the Prom was for, and with, everyone. Together in one place to celebrate the same thing. That must be why nobody tried something, because, even if their classes were different, they still had friends in both sides. One friend of his, Sato, must be very happy today. She could ask her friend, and long time crush, for the prom: Mahiru, the Ultimate Photographer. Actually, she was the first one to be bold enough to do so. It was big, and beautiful, full of flowers and a board that said "I'm not a photographer, but I can picture us together." Mahiru laughed until tears came to her eyes, a yes could be heard and a heartwarming hug was shared.

Sato was the one who gave them, in fact, courage to go and ask for their "superiors" to prom. 

Hajime caught himself smiling when he remembered that day, because, in the middle of the crowd watching he could spot someone else. They locked eyes, for a brief moment that seemed to last minutes and minutes. And he smiled. Not that crazy smile that he often does when he talks about something, but one that invited, one that seemed to care, and seemed to _know_. Hajime felt the urge to do his own promposal, right there, right now, when their eyes were still locked. But at the corner of his eyes, he spotted someone else. She was looking to the scene in front of her, a warm smile on her short lips. That's right. Chiaki, his friend. The one he was supposed to promposal to, she should be his date right? Then, what was that feeling? He looked up again and the messy white locks were long gone, nowhere he could see, faded to be a illusion on his mind.

Damn tie. 

Take too long to fix it, and you think of such things.

Finally giving up, or not wanting to think about what he should or should've done, he went to his bedroom door and opened it.

"Mom, you can-"

"She's downstairs."

It was his father that greeted him. Stern looking man, actually a softie with some big dreams for his son. He entered the room after a silent invite and looked around. He didn't know why Hajime kept "christmas lights" all over the room. He explained it was for some app that kids used this days to record videos or something. Not that he understood it anyway. He looked back at his son; he wore this brown suit that really suited him, even though it could've been... less loose. His patterned tie was a complete mess, and that made him look young which pleased Hajime's dad, in a way. He was still his kid. Why was he getting emotional for?

"If you don't fix this tie you're never going to make it to miss Chiaki's house."

"Yes, dad."

And so he came closer. Hajime thought it was fun how he did it so quickly, and how he stared at him for a minute. Two minutes. Three? Okay that was too much.

"You're okay dad?"

"Yeah, uh- I'm okay. It's just nice to see you becoming a man."

"Thank you, dad."

A smile was shared between those two and Hajime was finally ready to go. His mother cried, hugged him to eternity and took pictures. Now it was time to get Chiaki. He got into his dad's car, got ready and started it. On the way, the scent of his perfume bothered him. It was a perfume _he_ choose before, because he said it would mix well with Hajime's personality. How the hell someone has a quiet and yet determined scent? He couldn't feel it. He only felt a wooden scent, but rich as wine. He was sure it was too much, Nagito said the opposite. He believed in Nagito. But, why? No, rather; he used it because Nagito liked it. Would he notice it?

_No, let it go. You're going to Chiaki's. Chiaki is your date. Stop Hajime._

And when he got there, a bouquet in his hands and rang the doorbell, he could actually forget about Nagito. That was because Chiaki was beautiful, wearing a yellow dress with mullet skirt. She wasn't in heels, she was using sneakers that fit well with her dress. Her hair pin was different, it was a crowned mushroom from Mario. Was that her princess crown? She also smelled perfect. Chiaki was beautiful, and his heart was happy when he saw her, because she was his friend and she smiled warmly when she saw him. She saw past his lack of talent and decided that she would be friends with Hajime, and him only. Pictures and more pictures and then they were in the car.

"Thank you for the flowers."

"They match you."

She giggled. They did. Yellow roses.

"Your car smells nice. You tried that cologne Nagito suggested?"

And there he was again, back on his mind.

"Yes... Is it too bad?"

"No, he was right. It does right by you."

He knew Chiaki wouldn't lie. Hajime liked her because of that, but, if she liked it, maybe he would like it too. Hajime didn't need that kind of thought now.

They talked about games and some other silly subjects, and he could feel himself grow even more nervous. He could see the lights from afar, the loud pop music. When he noticed, they were walking, side by side, to the gym where was going to be hosted. He was sweating, he was trembling. A hand took his.

"What's wrong?"

It was Chiaki's hand.

"I feel nauseous."

"Do you wanna go home?"

"No, I'm just-"

"Don't worry, he'll like it."

"What do you me-"

"Hajime!"

Unconsciously, he grabbed Chiaki's hand tighter and noticed a small smirk on her lips. What? What?!

Coming from the back, there he was. Hajime assumed he would be coming alone - or that he wouldn't at all -, so seeing him arm in arm with Hiyoko surprised him a little bit. She was sulking, and wearing a blue kimono, but, whatever, the sight on her side was... even more stunning. Nagito didn't wear a suit, but he looked like a million bucks even so. A black long-sleeved turtleneck underneath a social white shirt, covered with a dark stripped blue larger social shirt that he kept open. It was the first time Hajime saw him look so- were there any words to describe it? And as he came closer and closer, the smell of his perfume seemed to fill the entire space. Floral, quiet, dangerous. Just like poison. It filled his lungs, his mind, and then- a tug.

"Stay calm."

And he was pulled of his mind very quickly.

"How you're two doing?" asked Nagito "You look very gorgeous, both of you. Ah, to be such a beautiful couple. It fills me with-"

"Hope? Yeah, yeah, you talked about it all of our ride here. Just let's go inside to find Mahiru."

Hiyoko cut him and he let out a laugh, the one that he always does when he's cut off. Like he's always having fun.

"Yes, yes. Aren't you two coming?"

"Yes."

Who answered was Chiaki, who had to drag a Hajime through the door and to tag along with them. It was a nice way to break the ice, that little talk they had before entering the party. Soon enough Hajime didn't feel like he was talking to a superstar, he even felt annoyed by him sometimes, but never, ever tired of him. Soon the whole gang was together, and Hajime felt left out. They did become friends, yes, but, he still didn't know what happened in their classes. But then again, he was awkward. Sometimes he would feel a nuzzle, almost faint, on his back. It was Nagito's hand, always when he felt like bursting out of anxiety, like he knew. Those little pushes here and there made it easier. And also made something clear: he wasn't anxious because he was with another class. He was anxious because Nagito was right on his side, almost as if he was his date.

At some point, he went to chat with his own classmates, to which Chiaki gladly agreed and encouraged to. Then the band started to play, some good songs to dance, and he came back to Chiaki, took her hand and went to dance those cheerful tunes. They were silly, young, dancing like that was the best night. At some turns, he would steal glances at Nagito and notice he was looking too, so he avoided him, the most he could. After a while, he and Chiaki became thirsty, and so they went to get something to drink.

"You don't have to avoid him because you're with me."

"A-what?"

Chiaki had that serious look in her eyes, the one she got when she had something very serious to say... or was playing videogames.

"I know you, you're my best friend. That's why I know what you're thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata, is quite clear that you and Nagito _have_ something. I like you, you're my dearest friend. And that's why I want you to be happy, but you can make it so difficult sometimes."

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

He looked at her and she had that cute pout. He smiled, nodded, and patted her on the head. After a while, he said:

"Was it too obvious?"

"Like that Sonic's phase on Sega Saturn."

"Aren't you a Mario's girl?"

"I don't judge, you know."

They laughed and at that same time, the slow music started playing. They looked at each other, shared shy smiles and, when Hajime was about to ask her out, someone grabbed Chiaki's hand. It was Hiyoko, with a pouty face. She didn't even have to say anything, she only glanced at Hajime and winked before taking Hiyoko into the dance floor. That was quite a strange pair. He doubted that Chiaki could feel romantic feelings, but he sometimes suspected that she... liked him. That was why, hearing this song, seeing her on the dance floor with Hiyoko hurted him. Because he was supposed to be there, with her, fullfiling her wishes. He was her date, he should be there. But, he didn't want to dance this song with her. Not this one. Maybe all others, but... This one.

"Hajime?"

Back to reality. Nagito was in front of him, like reading all of his thoughts. He looked awkward, nervous, and at the moment Hajime noticed his presence, he laughed. That laugh, but now, it was way more awkward.

"Would you... Can I have this dance?"

And it took Hajime out of guard, it took him off of his feet. Was he reading his mind? Or something? Nagito reached out his hand to him and he could notice it was shaking a bit, and for the first time in his life, he took it. They never held hands. Only brushes, here in there. Without intention. And then intentional. As they walked to the dance floor, they didn't know where to look. At the middle of it, they didn't know who was going to hold who. It ended up with Nagito's arms around Hajime's waist, and Hajime's on Nagito's shoulders. It was awkward, almost ugly when they started to dance. They didn't look at each other, it was messy. But, Nagito, as always, had something to say:

"You've been... quiet today. That's not much like you, Hajime."

He was right. Hajime was never this anxious around people, so, why now?

"I guess you're right." they stopped dancing "I just can't let go of these thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts?"

Nagito's voice felt like honey on his ears, and Hajime felt guilty for it. Because he really liked when he said things in a low tune like that. So he breathed in, that sweet and poisonous scent that filled him whole. There was no escape. He tried to. _I tried Chiaki._ But he couldn't lie when he knew Nagito would see right through him.

"...that I should've invited you to prom."

Nagito, for the first time, didn't have anything to say. Hajime got curious and looked at him in the face and, Nagito was flustered. His cheeks were slightly red and his eyes were locked in Hajime, but the thoughts far away. It made Hinata laugh.

"Earth to Nagito? What's gotten into you?"

Blinking, Nagito noticed where he was, what just had been said. And then, he laughed too. Hajime thought _"Yeah, that's more like it"_ , he loved when Nagito laughed.

"What's the matter? Did I offend you?"

"No, my, far from that, I just... I was thinking on the same thing."

It was Hajime's turn to blink repeatdly, confused.

"Wait, really?"

"Of course, I thought it was obvious."

"Well, it was-"

"I must be very lucky then. To have you share the same thoughts, I'm truly lucky."

He laughed and Hajime smiled. He was indeed lucky, huh? But what did it made him? Part of the process? He was still lost.

"I was afraid for a minute. You and Chiaki make quite the couple."

"So does you and Hiyoko."

"We both know that is a lie."

And they laughed.

"What should we do now?"

Nagito asked, shifting his weight nervously. He really didn't know what to do, huh? Hajime smiled and shifted their positions, now, he was holding Nagito by the waist and the other over his shoulders. He pulled him closer so their faces were inches from each other.

"Now, we dance."

And so, they begun to dance. Slow, messy, but it begun to look right, natural. Their stiffed shoulders and awkwardness were going away, being replaced by a desire and silent agreement to stay more closer. It was called longing. Their eyes were locked the entire dance, talking, debating. What should we do? Do we like each other? I like you, very much so. And Hajime decided to come a little closer, just a inch more and glue their lips together. For a brief moment he thought Nagito wouldn't press back, but, he tried even so. It wasn't only Nagito's luck that made this go right, it was also Hajime's will, for if he didn't try that move, Nagito would never. And as a prove to it, he felt Nagito kiss him back shyly, tangle his pale hands at his hair and smile through their locked lips. It was a short kiss, but one so special that left them both smiling. They had all their questions answered, right here and there.

It was kinda of a dream, that feeling. Like floating, like there weren't anyone in there. Like they were in a ship, in the middle of the sea and the waves rocked them. It was just the two of them. Two stubborn, clever students. With different personalities that somehow, someway, seemed to fit so well now. It was like quiet, but that quiet that confirmed things. And it confirmed that, finally, they were exactly where they belonged.

"I love your perfume."

"I know, Chiaki said you would like it."

"Did she? That's funny, because she said you would like mine."

Hajime looked at his side quickly, noticing that Chiaki looked at him with a thumbs up and a very warm smile. She supported him, as she always had. She then looked at Hiyoko and pointed at them both, to which the latter smirked. It was obvious to how many people? He felt embarrassed, but, suddenly, the music genre shifted to loud one, distracting his thoughts at the right time. He looked Chiaki being embraced by behind by Ibuki and all the gang suddenly followed to dance together. He looked back at Nagito, who was also looking at them and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Let's go, they're waiting for us."

Nagito smiled warmly, and looked at him with fondness on his eyes, to which Hajime gladly shared. They leaned in once more, but they didn't kiss, they just pressed their foreheads, as a promise to a future kiss that would be even better than their first one. And the ones after those. They came back, hand in hand, as they would be for the rest of the night. There was so much to catch up and confess when you're a young, stubborn and awkward teenager at their prom. But that would be one night they wouldn't ever forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading, I hope you liked it and see you soon.  
> also, if you have tiktok, consider following astraweeb's there. The content is *chef kiss*, and canon Nagito I swear.  
> Also my tiktok is discreetlove, please consider following me too.  
> and for astraweeb: LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO BC YOU'RE TOO CANON FOR MY HEART-


End file.
